Si Tu Quieres If You Want
by riterandreader
Summary: Jesse wants to move out. He's too honorable to stay while him and Suze are now, a couple. But... can he be pursuaded to stay? Will he? What will happen.


DISCLAIMER –Meg Cabot created, and _owns_ these characters that I've written about, not me. They're hers, she gets all the credit, and I'm just a humble fan – a little obsessed, maybe, though. But any way, like I said, she owns Jesse and every one else…

A/N – THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERY ONE FOR REVIEWING! I appreciate it. In fact, I appreciate it so much, that I've written a sequel as a thank you (my story was originally going to be a one-shot, but I figured, "why not?").

Also, I believe, just like in the series, Jesse would of _course_ tell Father D about the relationship, and insist he move out… that's Jesse for you. So chivalrous and honorable. That's why we all love him, right? "Sigh."

**_Si Tú Quieres _**(**If You Want)**

Can you believe it? Can you _believe _it? Susannah loves me. _Me_! Dios, I'm so grateful. But honestly, it wouldn't be right.

I told Susannah myself; I told her I was going to have to move out if we were going to be together – ironic, I know.

"But _why_, Jesse?" she pleaded with me.

"Susannah," I said, while a smile was playing at my lips. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever."

"I _know_ that, Jesse," Susannah sighed, exasperatedly. "But … but… Spike would miss you. Yeah, that's it. The ugly cat would whine so much, that the neighbors would complain." She shot my Spike a disgruntled look.

I laughed silently. I don't think Spike was the only one who would miss me if I left; however I could tell Susannah was trying to hide that fact.

"Yes, but I'm taking Spike along with me. Father Dominic has already found a room for me to stay in." I took Susannah's hands in mine.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded almost like she said, "Dumb, lucky cat." But maybe I was mistaken.

Any way.

"_Querida_, Father Dominic is right, you know. Think of your mother. You know how she would feel if she knew our… circumstance." I cupped her face in my hands. I saw two very skeptical-looking, jade-green eyes staring back. "It doesn't mean I love you any less," I whispered.

"I know that Jess," she said, as her eyes filled with tears. Oh no, I thought. It was pulling at my heart-strings. I took Susannah in my arms. She yielded.

"Don't cry," I hushed.

I felt moisture hit my forearms, as her tear-drops fell.

I wanted to stop her crying. It hurt too much inside of me too see her like this. I placed one hand on Susannah's cheek, and stroked it with my thumb. "Please, don't make it harder for me than it already is, _querida_," I told her.

I covered her mouth with mine, and the familiar warmth that always immersed me came on like a tidal wave over me. Susannah sobbed between kisses. I brought _mi querida _over to the window seat. I couldn't let her go – not then, not _ever_. Who was I kidding? Myself, that's who.

So I told her, "_Querida_, you're right. I'm sorry. It's your choice here."

I placed her forehead against mine. Susannah's tears were still slipping down, but she looked searchingly at my eyes. I told her "I'll leave or I'll stay. you decide. _Si tú quieres, mi amor_. If you want," I translated. "If you want me to stay, then… then we'll figure something out. But I promise you. I _promise _you, _querida_, that even if I don't live here any more I'll never ever leave you."

"Stay" seemed to play around _mi querida's_ lips, but finally Susannah took a deep breath, and said, "No, Jesse. You're right. It's just, I don't want to let you go."

Then she looked me in my eyes, and said she said seriously, "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," I said, equally serious.

A smile was playing at the corner of Susannah's sweet lips. "Promise me that you'll continue kissing me after we finish the conversation."

I couldn't hold a smile back. Any way, how could I say no to Susannah? So, I proceeded to kiss her right after that.

There you go! I know it's short, but sweet right? I hope you enjoyed it! : - )


End file.
